Will Treaty
thumb|Wiil Treaty Will Treaty - główny bohater sagi. Piętnastoletni, ciemnowłosy, niski i chuderlawy sierota. Jednak dzięki jego zwinności, szybkości i zaskakującej sile został uczniem tajemniczego Halta - zwiadowcy. Will jest synem aralueńskiego żołnierza, Daniela. Jego sympatią jest Alyss Mainwaring. W jedenastym tomie serii - Zaginione Historie - a więc ok. 15 lat później zostaje ona jego żoną. Po jej śmierci Traci kolory, oraz traci całe swoje poczucie humoru. Dzieciństwo i pobyt w sierocińcu Halta otoczyli wargalowie. Zwiadowca leżał już na ziemi i jeszcze chwila, a rozszarpały by go potwory. Zauważył to Daniel – ojciec Willa – i uratował zwiadowcę. Niestety, podczas walki sam odniósł rany, które okazały się śmiertelne. Umierając powiedział o swojej żonie, która spodziewa się dziecka i prosił Halta o zaopiekowanie się nimi... Kobieta zmarła zabita przez bandytę Jerella, a chłopak – dzięki Haltowi – trafił do przytułku. W tym samym roku dołączyła jeszcze do niego Alyss. Will żył w przyjaźni z prawie wszystkimi swoimi towarzyszami – George'm, Jenny i Alyss Wyjątkiem był Horace, potężny chłopak, który znęcał się nad małym i chuderlawym Willem. W Dniu Wyboru pięcioro piętnastolatków miało iść na nauki do mistrzów sztuk. Alyss trafiła do Szkoły Dyplomacji, Horace do Szkoły Rycerskiej, George do Szkoły Skrybów, a Jenny do Szkoły Kucharskiej. Tylko z Willem nie było, co począć. Chłopak marzył o zostaniu rycerzem, ale na to był za drobnej budowy. Do Szkoły Ujeżdżania, ze względu na swoją posturę, też się nie nadawał. Żaden z mistrzów także go niepotrzebował. Wtem Halt wyszedł na przód i podał jakąś kartkę baronowi Araldowi. Decyzję o losach Willa postanowiono przełożyć do dnia jutrzejszego. Gdy zmrok zapadł Will wdrapał się do wieży, aby znaleźć kartkę i ją przeczytać. Sądził, że nic mu nie grozi, bo przecież i tak jest skazany na pracę na roli. Jednakże przy tym czynie przyłapał go Halt, który zaprowadził go do barona. Tam okazało się, że na kartce napisane było: Ten chłopak, Will, ma zadatki na zwiadowcę. Przyjmę go na swojego ucznia. Kartka ta była swego rodzaju testem. Halt i baron chcieli się przekonać, czy Will będzie chciał ją przeczytać i co zrobi, aby tego dokonać. Chłopiec nie zawiódł ich oczekiwania. Jednak nie był chętny do bycia uczniem zwiadowcy, bo właściwie nie wiedział kim oni są. A wieśniacy o zwiadowcach mówili różne rzeczy... Szkolenie na zwiadowcę Na początku Will u Halta musiał zajmować się zadaniami domowymi - sprzątać, przynosić wodę, drewno na opał, etc. Nauczył się również gotować. Później zaczęły się zajęcia praktycznie - chłopak uczył się strzelać z łuku, walczyć nożami i nimi rzucać, ukrywać się, poruszać się bezszelestnie, itp. Will zaprzyjaźnił się też ze swoim nowym wierzchowcem - małym, kudłatym siwkiem imieniem Wyrwij. Chłopak sprawował się bardzo dobrze, zrobił wiele postępów od początku nauki. Zbliżał się dzień próby. Gdyby Will przeszedł ją poprawnie, stałby się oficjalnym uczniem zwiadowcy. Podczas rozmowy z Solnym Piotrem zwiadowcy dowiedzieli się, że w lasach jest odyniec. Duża grupa wyruszyła na łowy. Był wśród nich baron i sir Rodney oraz Horace - wróg Willa. Okazało się, że dziki są dwa. Will ocalił życie Horace'owi i odtąd byli przyjaciółmi. Niedługo potem prześladowcy Horace'a Alda, Bryn i Jerome chcieli stłuc także i Willa. Wszystko skończyło się dobrze po tym jak Halt dał niezłą nauczkę - doprowadził do sprawiedliwego pojedynku i trzech wandali wyrzucono ze Szkoły Rycerskiej i z całego lenna Redmont. Walka z Morgarathem Kalkary Will z Haltem oraz Gilanem ruszyli w drogę na poszukiwanie kalkar. Były to straszliwe potwory na służbie Morgaratha. Gdy po długim czasie stwory odnaleziono, Halt polecił Gilanowi podarować konia Willowi, tak aby ten miał dwa i szybciej zdążył na Zamek Redmont. Musiał zawiadomić barona Aralda o straszliwych bestiach. Kiedy doprowadził posiłki sam ruszył do boju i przyczynił się znacznie do klęski kalkar. Wszystko miało miejsce w ruinach Zamku Gorlan. Tajemne plany Morgaratha Celtia - cel wyprawy Willa, Gilana i Horace'go. Gdy tam dotarli okazało się, że miasta i wsie są opuszczone. jedyna żywa istota jaką spotykają jest Evanlyn, która jak się później okazuje jest Cassandrą - córką króla Duncana. Wyjaśnia im, że wszyscy uciekli przed wargalami Morgaratha. Gilan szybko zaniósł tą wiadomość do króla, a reszta miała wrócić do domu. Po drodze Will i jego towarzysze spotykają grupkę wargalów, którzy prowadzą celtyjckich górników. Idąc za ich śladem wszystkich zamurowało. Mieli przed sobą tunel - do obozowiska czterech Skandian i wargalów. Od kilku miesięcy znikali gdzieniegdzie w Celtii górnicy, pojedynczo znikając nie wywoływali paniki. Było jeszcze coś gorszego - wielki most między dwoma brzegami Rozpadliny - naturalnego urwiska dla armii nie do przebycia. Will i Evanlyn postanowili spalić most, udało im się to lecz porwali ich Skandianie. Horace pobiegł po pomoc. Pobyt w Skandii Czterej Skandianie pod dowództwem Eraka uciekli z jeńcami po przegranej bitwie. W Skandii była zima. O tej porze roku nie dało się przepłynąć przez Morze Białych Sztormów. Musieli się całą załogą zatrzymać na Skorghijl. Will i Evanlyn próbowali uciec - niestety bezowocnie. Zostali niewolnikami na dworze oberjarla Ragnaka. Był on przywódcą Skandian. Evanlyn pracowała w kuchni, zaś Willowi przypadł dziedziniec. Na dziedzińcu niewolnicy spali w szopie, wykonywali bardo ciężką pracę. Uczeń zwiadowcy uzależnił się od narkotyku zwanego cieplakiem, który trzymał go przy życiu. Erak nie mógł patrzeć na mękę chłopca, więc uwolnił Willa i Evanlyn podstępem. Mieli się skierować do chatki w górach, gdzie mogą przetrzymać zimę. Wiosną do chatki najdą myśliwi. Will ciągle zachowywał się jak otępiały. Nie mówił, nie myślał, a kiedy wybudził się z transu narkotyku cieplaka nic nie pamiętał. Żył w chacie z Evanlyn. Zastawiali wnyki na zwierzęta. Pewnego razu jeden z nich poszła sprawdzić Evanlyn. Ktoś ją porwał. Spotkanie z Haltem Will odkrył się, że Evanlyn porwali jacyś skośnoocy wojownicy-łucznicy. Niedługo potem spotkał Halta i Horace'go, którzy wyruszyli na poszukiwanie Willa. Okazalo się, że to niezwyciężeni Temudżeini przywiązali Evanlyn do drzewa. Halt zabił dwóch, trzech uciekło, a jednego zabrał w niewolę. Potem nastała pora na opowieści. Mała grupka ludzi kierowała się do Teutonii, kiedy spotkali Eraka i jego ludzi. Halt i Erak wypuścili Temudżeina, a potem zobaczyli dokąd poszedł. Zobaczyli wielką armię wojsk temudżeińskich. Plany bitwy Halt wymyślił, aby mały oddział Eraka nękał długo wojska temudżeińskie paląc, niszcząc i zabijając. Sami udali się do Hallasholm, gdzie nikt nie przejmował się tym, że Will i Evanlyn są zbiegłymi niewolnikami. Will uczestniczył w naradach Rady Wojennej, gdzie dużo do powiedzenia miał Halt. To on zdradził bardzo dużo cennych faktów o wojskach temudżeińskich, ponieważ bardzo dobrze je znał. Will natomiast wyposażył stu niewolników w łuki i kołczany. On mówił im jaką pozycję mają zając, a oni ją zajmowali i strzelali. Bitwa Will w czasie bitwy zupełnie zaskoczył Temudżeinów. Sterując niewolnikami zabił setki wrogów, pokonał nawet specjalny oddział pięćdziesięciu kaidżynów. Zabił Nit'zaka. Głównie przez jego łuczników armia temudżeińska wycofała się. Powrót do kraju Will powrócił do kraju razem z Evanlyn, a raczej Cassandrą oraz Haltem i Horace'm. Został pochwalony przez samego króla Duncana. Uczeń zwiadowcy nie przyjął posady pułkownika królewskich wojsk rozpoznania. Miałby być przywódcą szkolenia łuczników oraz miał kierować ostrzałem podczas bitwy. Odmówił, wolał mieć większe przygody jako zwiadowca. Służba w lennie Seacliff Po nauce u Halta Will rozpoczął samodzielną karierę zwiadowcy w lennie Seacliff, położonym na wyspie. Po drodze przyjął sukę owczarka, która była ranna. Opatrzył i przyjął ją do czasu odnalezienia właściciela. Tutejszy baron Ergell i Mistrz Szkoły Rycerskiej Norris słabo przykładali się do rządzenia. pewnego dnia Skandianie napadli na wyspę w celu łupieżczej wyprawy. Will postanowił porozmawiać z przybyszami, bo lenno miało wyjątkowo mało wojowników (20 - 25). Przekonał ich, że przyjaźni się z ich oberjarlem Erakiem, a jakby próbowali napaści to wystrzelał by im połowę ludzi. Skandianie rozpoznali przyjaciela Skandii i zgodzili się na układ. Oni mieli zostawić Araluen w spokoju i dostać za to pięć byków i dziesięć owiec, a także bukłaki wina na drogę powrotną i pobyt na Skorghijl. Zwiadowca dobrze wiedział, że tak właśnie zrobią, bo morze o tej porze roku było nieprzepływalne. Zaprosił ich także na ucztę, a potem z wizytą przyszła Alyss. Dziewczyna przekazała Willowi wiadomość, o tym, że ma pojechać na Zlot Zwiadowców, a tam będą czekali na niego Halt i Crowley i przekażą mu informacje na temat misji, którą zwiadowca miał spełnić w lennie Norgate. Okaząło się, że rozmowę podsłuchał zbir, który był tak szalony, że próbował się podkraść do chatki zwiadowcy. Will stwierdził, że zabijanie go jest za drastyczne i oddał go do niewoli u Skandian. Misja w Norgate Od Halta i Crowleya dowiaduje się z czym jego misja jest związana. Mieszkańcy Macindaw oraz pobliskiej wioski są zastraszani przez widma w lesie. Zwiadowca ma sprawdzić o co chodzi. Syron, lord zamku zachorował na dziwną chorobę, która miała być spowodowana rzekomym czarnoksiężnikiem z lasu. Orman, jego syn, który sprawował w takim razie władze był nielubiany, a z czasem także zachorował na dziwną chorobę. Orman całe dnie i noce studiował księgi o magii. Tymczasem pod przebraniem do zamku przyjechała Alyss. Orman był przedstawiany jako zły, wkrótce okazało się jednak, że trucicielem obu lordów był Keren. Orman twierdzi, że Malkallam - czarnoksiężnik z lasu to zwykły uzdrowiciel i z pomocą Willa i Xandera, jego sekretarza ucieka do lasu. Gdzie okazuje się że Malkallam to uzdrowiciel Malcolm. Will znalazł Skandian z załogi Gundara (tej samej, do której wcześniej oddał Buttle'a). Okazało się, że statek trafił na sztorm, a Buttle uciekł. Od Allys za pomocą specjalnego kodu kurierów Will dowiaduje się o tym, że Keren podpisał zdradziecką umowę z Skottami, na podstawie której mieszkańcy Picty mają napaść na północne lenna Araluenu, a Keren byłby prawowitym lordem Macindaw. Nie doszło to jednak do skutku, ponieważ Will oraz Horace, który przybył do Norgate na polecenie Halta nieco wcześniej razem z grupką Skandian zatrzymali oddział Skottów. Malcolm za pomocą swoich talentów iluzjonistycznych wykonał portret skottyjskiego boga śmierci, który tak przestraszył przywódcę Skottów - Machaddisha, że mieszkaniec Picty postanowił współpracować przedstawiając szczegóły nadchodzącej wojny. Will jednak nie zamierzał czekać aż plany się spełnią. Z pomocą sztuczek Malcolma jego mała armia składająca się z Horacego, Trobara i Skandian zdobyła zamek, lord Keren zginął, a gnębiona mesmeryzmem Alyss odzyskała wolność. Do ataku Picty nie doszło. Ciekawostki *Will jest zdrobnieniem od William, germańskiego imienia o polskim odpowiedniku brzmiącym jako Wilhelm. Will oznacza także wolę. *Will tak jak Halt uwielbia pić kawę z miodem en:Will Treaty Kategoria:Aralueńczycy Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Zwiadowcy